


the art of coffee shops

by veinvessel



Series: Fics from the notes app [1]
Category: Sh - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinvessel/pseuds/veinvessel
Summary: Simon and this customer with the damn lips.Barista!Simon and Artist!Raphael with background clizzy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just another one of those mini blurb fic things in the notes app on my phone, it's nothing big and kind of shitty but i really need to clear out my notes so here ya go.

Simon Lewis is a college boy who lives in an apartment with his best friend Clary who basically doesn't live there because she's always with her girlfriend izzy (those two are so obsessed with each other it's gross) and Raphael Santiago is a twenty something year old up and coming artist who's had his works at a couple of galleries ("it's no big deal." he'll tell anyone who comments on it) and Simon decides to get a job because he can't keep mooching off his mother forever. He looks around and finds a part time job in a small cafe in this adorable Brooklyn neighborhood.

So it's Simon's first day at the coffee and shop and oh my god he is a _mess_. He can't keep orders down, he keeps switching almond milk for soy milk, and he doesn't know how to top off a cappuccino. Or how to do those cute little cappuccino foam art things (instagram makes it look so _easy_!). He's fumbling for the cap of a large Americano when the bell above the door tinkles loudly and in walks a broad, dark haired man with the nicest mouth Simon has ever seen.

Simon drops the entire cup of coffee on the floor.

He leans down and then stand back up quickly, flustered and not quite sure what to do. His superior, lemon head- _sorry_ - "Jace" (that _can't_ be his real name) whom Simon has already decided he doesn't like, pushes him gently to the side and grimaces exasperatedly.

 

"Just-just take the next customer. I'll handle this. If I send you to get the mop to clean this mess up, you might actually start a fire back there."

 

Simon decides he really, _really_ doesn't like this Jace guy. But he also really,  _really_ likes having a job.

He just steps around his blonde coworker and heads to the cash register.

 

"Hi, how may I take your order?" He asks in a polite, level tone. When he looks up he realizes it's that guy. The one with the dark hair and nice mouth that looks even nicer up close. It looks really soft and seems to cushion words as they slip out of this guy's mouth. Up close Simon notices his cheekbones are killer, the kind you'd definitely stroke with your thumbs mid-makeout session. And his eyes oh my g- "Hello?" This is when Simon realizes that he hasn't been paying attention this man's order.

 

At all.

 

He was. He was just staring. Like a creep. Oh my god he was staring at him like a creep oh jeez this guy probably thought-

"Hello?"

A little louder, this time. The beautiful man looked confused and slightly amused as the words slipped past his pink lips. His soft, husky voice seemed to match his appearance. Buff, but gentle. A New York accent, Simon noted. So he wasn't a transplant. Simon realizes he should probably speak up now.

 

"Yeah oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to like not pay attention to what you were saying it just happens sometimes where I just like space out you know like just go to another place and-"

 

"It's okay." The man is chuckling now, his lips curled into a small smile.

 

"Okay, so I'm ready to take your order now. I think." Simon says playfully. The man chuckles softly and looks Simon in the eyes. His eyes are scrunched and shining like stars in the night sky.

 

"Twinkling. They're fucking twinkling." Simon thinks to himself.

 

The man orders a large iced latte with a shot of raspberry, a shot of caramel, almond milk, and no sugar. When Simon asks for his name the man replies with 'Raphael'. Simon makes sure he doesn't mess up his order. Soon enough Simon gets the hang of memorizing orders, since he never wants to disappoint Raphael.

 

Who comes in _literally_ every day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's the lil second part

After a certain point, it's become a regular thing for Raphael to sit in the corner of the cafe every day with his drawing pad, hands quickly becoming gray from the graphite he prefers to sketch with. At first he was usually so engrossed in drawing that he didn't even register the world around him, but after a little bit, it became normal for him to look up and dart his eyes around the cafe every couple of seconds.

 

One day, after endless gentle flirting and teasing from both sides, Simon decides to take his break during the time of day when Raphael visits the cafe.

He sits down at the small table Raphael has claimed as his own and asks Raphael what he's always drawing. Raphael just slides his drawing pad over and sits back, sipping his coffee and looking intensely at Simon's face, hiding the slight tremor in his hands.

Simon begins flipping through the pad. The first couple of pages are dark and depict alleys, what looks like a dilapidated hotel, a neck down drawing of a broad man wearing a crucifix, the inside of what appears to be a church.

All of it covered in dark shadows, excessively shaded. Slowly, the pictures become lighter.

A cup of coffee on a table by a window

hands pushing back hair

a familiar looking smile

and then

at the very end

a drawing of..no

That can't be right.

It's a drawing of him.

Of Simon.

Crooked glasses and crinkled eyes, frozen mid-laugh.

 Simon has no idea what to say. "So-" "Ilikeyou." Raphael rushes out with it before Simon can finish his sentence. Simon and Raphael sit there, frozen, just-just looking at each other.

"That is sick! Holy shit!" Simon exclaims.

He's basically dancing in his seat, hands gesticulating wildly, glasses slipping down his nose. Raphael's anxious expression drops away, gives way to disbelief.

Of course this is how Simon would react.

"I totally didn't think you'd like me back cause you know you're like all sophisticated and everything and you're like a famous artist and all that and I'm just like a complete fucking nerd and I can't even make an Americano cor-"

Simon just can't catch a break today. He's barely been able to finish any of his sentences. But it's okay because Raphael's kissing him now.

Holy shit Raphael is kissing him now. He should _probably_ kiss back. That's what you do in these situations right?


End file.
